Toi mon amour
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Voici trois jours que Saga déprime. Et Mû ne sait plus quoi faire... MûSaga


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Mû/Saga.

**Rating :** K.

(gros tigre dans les bras pour lui servir de bouclier) Bijour !

**Lys _(sabre à la main)_ :** Hello !

Voici une vielle song-fic que j'ai décidé de poster... (se protège avec son tigre) Range-moi ce sabre !!

**Lys :** Pose ce tigre.

Nan ! Sinon tu vas me taper ! T'oserais pas trucider mon tigre quand même :p

**Lys :** T.T

Bref ! (se progète avec son tigre, elle fout les jetons, la p'tite Lys) je trouve cette fic mimi, mais ce n'est que mon av... Lys !!

**Lys _(innocente)_ :** Oui ??

Pas touche à mon nougas ! T.T

**Lys _(mange le nougat)_ :** T'as des pommes ??

Nan, y'en a plus T.T

**Lys :** Bah alors je mange le nougas.

Tu me le pairas !!

**Lys _(sort le sabre)_ :** Tu disais ?

Rien du tout ! C'est po possible, elle touche à tout...

**Lys :** Me vange comme je peux !

Bref, passons ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :-) ... Ah non !! Pas les chocolats !!

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toi mon amour

Je suis réveillé. La lumière du soleil me gêne, alors je me retourne dans mon lit sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, tentant de me rendormir. Mais les draps me collent à la peau, ce qui m'est désagréable. Alors j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Encore fatigué, je les referme et glisse ma main devant moi, sur les draps, voulant le toucher. Mais il n'y a personne. La place est froide. Il est déjà debout. Je soupire et mes paupières se soulèvent. Je me lève, las. Je sors de la chambre et marche dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me déshabille pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois sorti de la baignoire, je me sens plus réveillé et frais.

D'un pas lent, je vais dans le salon. Voici trois jours que ça dure. Voici trois matins que je subis ça. Il est là, assis sur le canapé, les jambes pliées contre lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait froid. Ma gorge se serre mais j'avance quand même vers lui.

Il ne me regarde pas. Je m'assoie à côté de lui sans rien dire, attendant qu'il daigne voir que je suis là. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de ses yeux rougis. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Il a fait quelque chose jugé impardonnable.

_Toi mon amour,_

_Toi qui a le cœur lourd,_

_Mon amour  
_

Tu t'approches de moi et m'entoures doucement de tes bras. Je mets quelques minutes avant de me laisser aller contre ton torse, quelques autres encore pour me blottir contre toi. J'hésite, j'ai peur que tu me rejettes. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu me caresses les cheveux avec des mouvements lents que je perçois tendres. Mais tu ne peux pas être tendre avec moi. Tu ne peux pas. Je ne le mérite pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fais.

Pourtant, tu es toujours là. Quand je me réveille, le matin, tu es toujours à côté de moi, en train de dormir. Le midi, tu me prépares toujours à manger et nous déjeunons ensemble. C'est la même chose le soir. Nous nous couchons ensemble dans le même lit. Et la journée, tu es toujours près de moi.

Tu restes avec moi, me tiens dans tes bras. Tu me parles aussi, même si je réponds rarement. Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? Comment fais-tu pour rester avec moi alors que personne ne vient jamais me voir ? Peut-être… m'aimes-tu toujours… ?

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours,_

_Pour toujours  
_

Tu commences à te décontracter dans mes bras. Tu es blotti contre moi, mais toujours aussi timidement. Je te fais donc si peur que ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te rejeter ? Non. J'en suis incapable.

Quand je te vois recroquevillé sur toi-même, comme si tu avais froid, et avec ces yeux rougis, crois-tu réellement que j'aurais le cœur à te jeter ? À te faire du mal ? Non. Je ne peux pas.

Quand je te vois aussi miséreux, je ne peux que te prendre dans mes bras et essayer de te réconforter, de te rassurer. Je t'aime et malgré tout ce que tu pourras faire, rien ne pourra changer cela.

_Moi je suis fais pour toi,_

_Mon amour  
_

Je me décontracte. Je me sens bien, dans tes bras, contre toi. J'aime ton parfum, la manière dont tu me caresses les cheveux. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre quand je suis comme ça, contre toi, entouré de tes bras et de ta tendresse. J'aimerais te rendre ce que tu m'apportes. J'aimerais que tu te sentes aussi bien que moi en ma présence. J'aimerais pourvoir te tenir contre moi et te montrer qua je tiens à toi, que je ne suis pas un monstre.

Si je le pouvais, je serrais quelqu'un de confiance avec qui tu serais bien. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas celui que je voudrais être. J'en avais fais des efforts, mais ils ont tous été réduits à néant il y a quelques jours.

Je ne suis plus un homme d'amour. Je n'y crois plus vraiment, maintenant. Malgré tout, tous les jours, je rêve d'être celui qui pourrait te rendre heureux, qui n'abuserait pas de toi. Mais c'est un rêve… Un rêve que je ne peux plus réaliser.

_Je ne pense qu'à ça tous les jours  
Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour  
_

Pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu devenir cette poupée de chiffon qui ne fait plus rien de ses journées ? Si je ne suis pas là pour te guider, tu ne mangerais plus, tu ne te laverais plus, tu n'irais plus te coucher. Si on m'avait dit que je m'occuperais de toi comme d'un enfant, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand chevalier que tu étais serait réduis à cet état ?

Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais. J'ai mal quand je te vois. Depuis quelques temps, tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être gentil avec moi, pour me plaire. Tu avais réussi. Mais tout ce que tu as fais, tous tes efforts, tout s'est perdu en l'espace de quelques instants.

Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant… J'aimerais que tu te décolles de moi, que tu lèves la tête pour me regarder et me sourire. Un de tes sourires qui me font tout oublier. Rien que ça me rendrait heureux.

_Sur un signe seulement de toi_

_Je vole en éclat  
_

Ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît. Au début, nous n'avions pas une attirance particulière. Mais tu étais venu vers moi car tu me trouvais un peu trop seul. C'est du moins ce que tu m'a dis. Alors nous sommes devenus amis. J'aimais parler avec toi. Aujourd'hui encore. J'aime entendre ta voix, j'aime quand tu m'écoutes.

Peu de personnes l'ont fait, malgré que j'ai été beaucoup respecté à une époque. On se découvrait. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai éprouvé pour toi une certaine tendresse. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Avec toi, j'ai découvert l'amitié, la confiance, la tendresse. Peut-être l'amour, aussi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

_Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi  
_

Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec le temps, l'amitié a fait place à une certaine tendresse entre nous. Mais tu étais timide, ton passé te hantait encore. Je comprends tout à fait et cette réserve m'amusait. J'aimais quand tu te collais à moi, lorsqu'on s'essayait sur le canapé du salon. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais j'aimais ton contact. Je ne savais pas si, comme moi, tu me considérais plus qu'un simple ami. Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu savoir.

Moi, je t'aime. J'aimerais tout te donner, mais j'ignore si tu partages mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas te perdre, notre amitié est un terrain sûr où je ne crains rien. L'amour est un terrain plus glissant. Pourtant, je sens que tu as besoin d'amour. Tu as besoin d'affection, mais tu n'en trouves pas, ou plutôt tu t'es fixé l'idée que tu n'en méritais pas et donc tes contacts deviennent plus difficiles.

Je comprends ta réaction. J'aurai peut-être fais pareil, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vécu tout ce que toi, tu as vécu. Mais je m'offre à toi, je te l'ai montré plus d'un fois. Quand tu allais mal, j'étais là, comme aujourd'hui. Je te réconfortais. Mais toi, tu te bloques. Tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens. Et ça me blesse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_A nos amours  
Avec ma pomme et ta cueille d'amour  
Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours  
Mon cœur se bat pour toi mon amour_

J'ai besoin de toi, de ta tendresse, de ta présence. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Si un jour tu disparaissais, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Je voulais mourir. Mais tu as été là, tu m'as relevé la tête. Si je ne te vois pas, je me sens mal. Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre moi-même. Je suis trop compliqué.

Mais toi, tu sembles me comprendre. Tu m'écoutes et tu approuves ou tu critiques. C'est toujours bon de t'écouter. Tes paroles et ta voix masculine mais si douce. Tout comme toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que je deviens dépendant de toi. J'ai besoin de te sentir, de te toucher, de te voir.

Je suis toujours discret, je ne veux pas te brusquer et risquer de te perdre. J'en mourrais si cela arrivait. Je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment d'attache dont je ne peux me défaire et qui m'a conduis à perdre la raison. Ça ne peut pas être de l'amour. Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer.

_Mon corps en a envie tous les jours  
Moi qui ne croit plus guère à l'amour  
_

Réveille-toi, Saga… Réveille-toi… Redeviens celui que j'ai connu et que j'aime. Remets-toi de ce que tu as fait… Même si les autres ne te pardonnent pas, moi je te pardonne. Je suis là et je resterai toujours avec toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Je t'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, pour te voir bien, pour te voir sourire. Je suis là, tu es dans mes bras, je te sers dans mes bras, je te caresse les cheveux avec douceur. Je sens que tu te détends, que tu es rassuré. Tant que tu es là, dans mes bras, tout ira bien. Je suis là et je te protège.

Les autres auront beau te huer, te détester et te renier, moi, je serai toujours là. C'est fou comme j'ai changé depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais que veux-tu ? C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi. C'est toi que je veux chérir. Pas cet idiot sur lequel tu as frappé…

_Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat  
_

Je te sens me serrer plus fort dans tes bras et tes gestes se font plus doux encore. Je me sens bien. Comme à chaque fois que tu me prends contre toi. Tu es toujours là. Toujours près de moi. N'as-tu aucune honte ? N'as-tu pas honte de serrer quelqu'un comme moi contre ta douce personne ? N'as-tu pas peur de l'opinion des autres ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là. Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas que je me suicide ou parce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que tu tiens à moi ? J'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans tes yeux bleus et savoir pourquoi tu restes toujours enfermé ici avec moi.

Mais je n'ose pas lever la tête et te regarder dans les yeux. J'ai toujours peur de te regarder, de voir quelque chose qui me blesserait. J'ai honte aussi. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fais et de me montrer ainsi devant toi qui ne mérite que de voir de belles choses.

_Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi_

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Hein, Saga ? Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ? Qu'elles étaient tes motivations ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Tu ne réponds pas. Tu gardes le silence. J'ai beau essayer de te questionner, tu ne dis rien. Son aiguille ne t'a pas privé de tes sens, tu sais parler. Mais tu te tais.

Ça n'étonne pas grand monde. Voici trois jours que tu es rentré ici sans en sortir. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, alors je suis venu. Au début, je t'ai posé des questions à propos de ce combat. Tu t'étais battu contre Milo. Tout porte à croire que vous vous étiez disputés sur un sujet dont personne ne connaît la nature. Toutefois, le résultat reste le même : vous vous êtes battus avec acharnement et tu as blessé Milo gravement.

En ce moment même, il repose sur un lit et les médecins tentent tout pour le sauver. Même Athéna a tenté d'intervenir. Mais elle n'a pas changé grand-chose. Milo a certes retrouvé son visage et son bras que tu lui avais quasiment arraché et mis en charpie, mais son état reste toujours critique.

Toi, tu t'en sors mieux, tu es entier. Tu es couvert de blessures, mais entier. Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu ne ripostes pas aux remarques des autres, ni à leurs coups. J'essaye de le protéger mais je n'arrive qu'à attirer leur colère. Tous, ou presque, pensent que c'est de ta faute. Le peu que Milo a pu dire, c'est « C'est sa faute ». Il n'y a que moi qui doute.

Milo était un séducteur et j'étais en bons termes avec lui. Mais il s'était fait plus proche, ces derniers temps. Il me faisait du charme, je n'étais pas dupe. C'était vrai qu'il était séduisant, mais moi, je n'en aimais qu'un seul, et c'est toi, Saga. Milo n'abandonnait pas malgré que je lui dise de me laisser tranquille. Il était mon ami et je ne voulais pas le blesser en le repoussant franchement. Et je crois que tu t'en es occupé à ma place. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais d'un côté, j'espère.

C'est peut-être pour ça que tu te tais. Tu as peut-être honte de ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu ressens peut-être pour moi. À moins que Milo ne t'ait poussé à bout et que tu ais craqué.

_Toi mon amour_

_Toi qui a le cœur lourd_

_Mon amour  
_

Moi, je suis affreux. Tu ne mérites pas de me voir, Mû. Toi, tu es beau, gentil, généreux, intelligent. Je crois que tu méritais Milo. Jamais je n'aurai le courage de courage de te le dire, mais Milo te voulait. Il voulait te faire sien et me voyait comme un ennemi potentiel. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te prenne et qu'il t'écarte de moi. J'avais besoin de toi, lui pas autant que moi. Et puis j'en ai eu marre de le voir te tourner autour et je suis allé à sa rencontre.

Notre discussion était plutôt chaude, énervée, prête à l'explosion. En l'entendant parler de toi de façon peu respectueuse, je sentais que j'allais craquer. Il ne te voyait que comme un objet. Quelque chose de beau, de désirable. Un objet de baise. Et puis j'ai craqué. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai frappé. Il m'a frappé à son tour et nous nous sommes battus comme des chiens.

Je ne souviens plus très bien de ce combat. Mais je sais qu'on nous a séparé et qu'avant de m'évanouir, j'ai vu Milo au visage déchiré avec un membre en moins et saignant abondamment. En le voyant, je m'en suis voulu à mort. Je l'avais tué. J'étais un monstre, je l'avais toujours été. Puis, le néant m'a emporté.

Je me suis réveillé plus tard, fatigué, et la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est ton doux visage. Tu dormais, la tête posée sur tes bras croisés sur le bord de mon lit. Tu étais agenouillé par terre. Tu étais seul, sans personne. La pièce était complètement vide. Seul mon lit était là. Et toi. J'ai repensé à Milo. Le remords m'a prit et je me suis mis à pleurer. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai laissé échapper quelques syllabes de mes lèvres en un souffle : « Mû… Qu'est-ce que tu m'aimes… ? »

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours_

_Pour toujours  
_

Tu restes toujours blotti contre moi. Je commence à avoir mal au dos. Je bouge un peu et tu t'écartes un peu de moi, surpris. Je te tiens toujours, je te ne veux pas tu t'en ailles. Te tenant toujours contre moi, je m'allonge sur le canapé. Tu te déplaces toi aussi pour rester allongé sur moi, puis tu ne bouges plus, un peu gêné.

Je reprends mes caresses dans tes longs cheveux bleus et ondulés. Tu finis par te détendre et je te vois fermer tes yeux. Tu es bien, je sens ton cœur se calmer. Vas-tu dormir ? Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas gêné. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer, je m'en fiche. Je ne nierai rien. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

_Sur un signe seulement de toi  
Je vole en éclat  
_

Je suis bien. Je pourrais m'endormir sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Je suis contre toi, dans tes bras. Tes mains caressent mes cheveux avec ce qui me semble être de la tendresse. Peut-être de l'amour ? Non, sûrement pas. Quoique… Non, de l'amitié, rien de plus. Juste de l'amitié.

Tu rapproches ton visage et m'embrasse le front. Je rouvre mes yeux d'un coup. Il m'a… Il m'a embrassé ? Non, j'ai dû rêver… Il ne m'a jamais embrassé et il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je ne mérite pas ce genre d'attention. J'ai voulu tuer un chevalier d'Athéna qui a toujours été fidèle à celle-ci. Il va mourir à cause de moi. À cause de mon égoïsme.

Milo aurait changé d'avis à propos de Mû. Il ne l'aurait pas jugé longtemps comme un jouet. Il serait devenu bien plus que ça. Il l'aurait aimé… comme moi je l'aime…

_Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça  
Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi  
_

Je l'embrasse de nouveau sur le front. Je sens son cœur battre plus vite. J'en avais envie. Depuis le temps que je voulais t'embrasser… Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu es si beau… J'aime tout en toi. Ton visage masculin, adulte mais doux aussi. Tes longs cheveux bleus et ondulés comme des vagues. Tes yeux brillants, tes sourires timides, ta voix un peu plus grave que la mienne, ton corps parfait… Bref, tu es beau comme un dieu.

Ton caractère me plait tout autant. Tu es gentil, doux, attentif, généreux, aimant… Oh, tu as aussi des défauts, comme ta grande timidité depuis que tu es revenu sur Terre, comme ton côté renfermé, aussi. J'accepte tout ça. Cela fait partie de toi et c'est toi que j'aime Saga. Tu es le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi.

_Toi mon amour_

_Toi qui a le cœur lourd_

_Mon amour  
_

Je me sens rougir. Tu m'embrasses… C'est moi que tu embrasses… Moi et pas Milo… Pourquoi moi ? M'aimes-tu aussi ? Tiens-tu à moi comme moi tiens à toi ? Je t'aime… Je crois que je t'aime. Sinon, je ne peux pas expliquer mon attirance pour toi, ni la tienne envers moi. Je veux tout te donner, tout te dire. Je t'aime… Je veux être parfait à tes yeux. Je veux que tu m'embrasses encore. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi. Je t'aime… Oui, je t'aime… Mais toi, m'aimes-tu ?

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et redresse. Je te regarde dans les yeux, tes beaux yeux bleus qui m'ont hypnotisés. Tu sembles surpris mais tu ne bouges pas. Lentement, je rapproche mon visage du tien, m'attendant à ce que tu me repousses. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne bouges pas. Et nos lèvres se touchent.

Je t'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. Tu réponds. Tu passes même tes mains derrière mon cou, tu agrippes mes épaules. Je ne peux pas résister. Ma langue touche tes lèvres. Ouvre-les, mon amour… Tu le fais. Elles se rencontrent, se caressent, se lient. Je suis à bout de souffle et heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes. Je me dégage pour que tu puisses respirer. Tes joues sont rougies et ta bouche entrouverte. Tu me regardes. Je t'aime…

« Mû… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours,_

_Pour toujours_

Je souris, heureux comme jamais.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, Saga… »

_Toi mon amour…_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
